


Give. Me. Attention.

by urfavehufflepuff



Series: First Time with a Merc. [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bickering, Blow Jobs, Choking, Good Slade Wilson, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slade is annoyed, Swearing, Trans Dick Grayson, Trust Issues, Vaginal Fingering, dick is a little shit, implied sex tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavehufflepuff/pseuds/urfavehufflepuff
Summary: Dick is used to being with people who are a lot more... physically and emotionally affectionate than Slade, so it's always a bit bleak when he goes from having some fun with someone to spending time with the older man. And yeah he knows his behavior is inappropriate, but why can't the mercenary just give him a little bit of well-earned attention?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: First Time with a Merc. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841521
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	1. What did you Expect?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick doesn't completely trust Slade with his contracts yet, so he takes a little extra step as well as a tiny incentive to make sure the other man isn't hiding anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry y'all i got busy but my voluntary summer courses are OVER i did a big oopsie and nose surgery fuckin hurts like bruh ?? ? i look like a raccoon
> 
> but these are short again because i can literally only write short fics otherwise my brain will actually kill me

It's been a long day and Slade is ready to have a night to himself, but before he can get home Dick asks him if he wants to come over. Slade can never say no to Dick; at least not for long. Which is too bad, because tonight he probably should have.

"Richard fucking Grayson what the hell have you done to my fucking tablet?"

The boy's eyes flick from his phone to the man sitting at the table, then back to his phone.

"What's it look like?"

Slade groans, running a hand through his hair before taking a deep breath. Why does he even ask anymore.

"I know what you did, I'm just trying to imagine why you would do such a stupid thing."

He sets the device down and watches as MS Paint Online is opened and a crude drawing of an inappropriate body part begins to appear.

"Dunno. You really gotta get some protection though, it took me less than a minute."

The chair scratches angrily against the floor as Slade gets up to snatch the phone from the kid's hands. There's no resistance when he takes it away from the younger man, which is strange because normally Slade would be sporting a fresh bite mark on his wrist if he tried anything like that. Instead Dick just smiles that evil little smile Slade has had the privilege of being on the receiving end of for quite a few years. He shoots Dick a glare before looking down at the phone, but there's nothing. Just Instagram. He flips through the opened tabs and still nothing. Wait… that one doesn't look… right. Dick sucks at taking care of plants, so why is there an app with a fucking plant? He clicks on it and it opens to show rows upon rows of little plants that look like they're sitting in a window, and he growls with frustration.

"What the fuck, you twit."

"You know, maybe you're just looking at the wrong device, punk."

Slade huffs before tossing the phone onto Dick's chest and turning to the kid's room to inspect the laptop that was sitting oh so innocently on his desk.

"Ha, stupid."

Slade spins around, stomping back over to the couch. "I'm sorry, the fuck did you just call me?"

"Watch your fucking language," Dick cackles. "You gotta kiss me with that mouth."

He takes one look at Slade and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Dick, just tell me what you did."

Slade goes back to the table to see that the original drawing now has much more detail than what would normally be acceptable for a prank.

"But then that would ruin the _challenge_."

Wait, what?

Dick sits up, leaning over the back of the couch as his eyes glint playfully.

"If you can figure out what I did to hack into your shit so easily, I'll let you videotape our next _session_. And think of it as a gift, I didn't do too much damage to your stuff and now you know you need to step up your security game!"

"What the hell, Dick. This is so--"

"With close-ups."

"Dammit! Fine," Slade snaps. "Still petty as shit though, you brat."

"You know me. Just look for the trail."

  
"You're a fucking piece of shit, you know that, right?" Slade growls. He's finding it extremely difficult to not smack the living daylights out of the kid. Dick is always getting into shit he's not supposed to, and Slade is starting to see why Bruce can get fed-up with the former Robin's antics.

"Oh, twelve minutes! That was fast, computer genius."

"Drop the fucking sarcasm, Richard." Slade folds his arms across his chest as he glares down at the boy who _still_ seems more interested in his phone than with the angry mercenary towering over him. "You hacked into it a fucking month ago! When were you going to tell me this? When it best suited your needs?! The hell kinda game are you playing?!"

He's about to start scolding Dick again, but then the kid smirks.

"And… done."

"Wait, hang on, done with what?" 

Slade's eye snaps back to the table when he hears a ping.

Oh, hell no.

He picks it up and sees that all of the files pertaining to one of his more recently accepted contracts have been wiped from the device's memory.

"Sorry, didn't like that one and I needed you distracted so I could get rid of it. While you were busy following my trail I was destroying those documents. Probably should've just told you, but where's the fun in that? Plus you need to upgrade your shitty security. Coulda hacked that in my sleep if I had to…"

He trails off as Slade grabs him by the front of his shirt, lifting him off the couch

"I think I'll forgive you, because you made a little promise about, oh, I don't know, fifteen minutes ago?" he murmurs. "So you'd better keep it or you're in for one helluva night because you just cost me $120,000, _princess."_

Dick's eyes go dark as he drags Slade back down onto his chest.

"Tough shit. You can sell a clip of me for the same damn price. Now go get your fucking camera."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I gave you $120,000 and you gave me a weird cinder block room with a Reservoir Dogs poster on it, and the first real heartbreak of my life, and probably HPV, and then we called it a day!"
> 
> -John Mulaney
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> hacking may be fun kids but it can range from a class B misdemeanor to a class B felony and is categorized under 'Computer Crimes' so even though it's a great pastime you probably shouldn't do it


	2. Take a Damn Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick wants attention, and he's lucky that Slade is easily distracted by the former Boy Wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's just smut

"Slade, when will you be done? You've been working for like two hours on that thing."

Slade rolls his remaining eye at the boy who is sprawled across the kitchen counter. God, Dick is so fucking dramatic.

"I'll be done _when_ I'm done, Grayson. Go play some games if you're bored. You got that new one last week, right?"

Slade turns back to his work when the younger man lets out a childish huff.

"But I don't _want_ to play games. I'm _horny_."

And now the mercenary is wondering if he should be regretting his request to be intimate with the vigilante. Thinking back to their previous encounters, he decides that he's not regretting it… yet.

"Are ya sure you aren't just hungry?"

There's an angry groan and then a thump as Dick rolls off of the counter. Well, it looks like it's time to ignore the literal fucking puppy in his damn apartment. Slade goes back to the stack of papers sitting ominously on the table, highlighting what is crucial for the hit he's just accepted. He ignores the hands that slowly work their way up his legs after the younger man slides himself under the table, he tries to ignore the mouth that is pressing into his crotch, but he fails to ignore the hot tongue that licks slowly across his still clothed cock.

"Dick," he warns, reaching under the table to grab a handful of the man's hair. "You'd better stop now."

He gets a gorgeous moan in response and the hand in Dick's hair slackens just a little bit. Maybe he can afford to take a few minutes away from his work…

"Slade, please. I _need_ your cock in my mouth. Let me suck you off and you can cum down my throat."

Slade sighs. How can he say no to that?

"Fine."

As soon as he utters that word his pants are being torn open and his half-hard cock is pulled free. There's a warm hand that wraps around the base as another goes to cup Slade's balls. The hand around his shaft tightens slightly before beginning to stroke him, then there are soft lips on the head of his cock and a tongue gliding over the slit and _fuck_ his paperwork can wait.

"Kitten…"

Dick moans softly, rolling the mercenary's balls in his hand as he swallows even more of Slade. Well, there will be no arguing with the kid. He always gets what he wants when it comes to this stuff.

The younger man works quickly, sliding all the way down until there's nothing more to take, then sucking softly as he pulls back with a low moan. Shit, does Slade wish that he could see Dick through the table. He can only imagine what the boy must look like with his soft lips wrapped around Slade's cock as he swallows it down again and again. He takes Dick's head in his hands, holding him still as he starts to thrust into his mouth.

"You're such a good boy, Grayson."

Dick moans again before removing the hand that was resting at the base of Slade's cock, pulling his own shorts to the side so he can finger himself as Slade uses him.

"So fucking good…"

The feeling of Slade stuffing his mouth full is oddly calming for Dick. He settles down in between the older man's legs, head resting against one of the man's thighs as he enjoys how the strong hands hold his head in place as the mercenary fucks into his mouth.

  
He doesn't know how long they stay like that, but his mouth is beginning to get sore and he's dripping wet, slick soaking through his shorts and coating his hand as he continues to grind against it. He closes his eyes as Slade's breathing begins to deepen; he's close. He pulls his fingers out of himself so he can clutch one of Slade's thighs as he squeezes the older man's balls, tugging on them softly. Then the cock in his mouth twitches as a familiar taste coats his tongue, and he shivers in anticipation. Damn, he fucking wants this. Slade groans loudly and thrusts as far as he can into the younger man's throat, making him gag as it's filled with cum.

"Fuck, Dick…"

He doesn't stop sucking and swallowing around Slade's cock until he's forcefully pulled off by the rough hands that are tangled in his hair.

"Get up."

Dick crawls out from under the table, yelping as he's pulled to his feet and slammed onto the hard surface, scattering the mercenary's paperwork everywhere.

"Slade! What the--"

A hand wrapping possessively around his neck cuts him off. 

"Tap twice if it's too much."

Dick's eyes widen in disbelief. What? Oh shit oh shit is this happening? Is this what he thinks it is?! He whimpers as the hand around him tightens and his pulse quickens.

"Fu…ck…"

God he can't breathe he can't move oh god he _loves it--_

Dick can only let out a strangled moan as he feels Slade's fingers pull the crotch of his shorts to the side and then roughly thrust into him.

"Yeah, you take it so well you filthy whore."

The comment has Dick's eyes rolling to the back of his head as he latches onto Slade's arm. He's already close after fingering himself for so long, and now with the lack of oxygen and slowed blood flow clouding his thoughts, it's not long before he's choking out Slade's name as a wave of pleasure courses through him. After a few more seconds the mercenary releases his neck and Dick gasps for air, body shivering as he clamps his thighs around Slade's hand as he rides out the second intense high.

"Breathe, baby," Slade mutters as he kisses along Dick's jawline. "You did so well."

Dick hums as his eyes flutter closed, smiling at the way the older man's lips feel as they press into his skin.

"You're too gentle with me," he teases. "But, thank you for… you know, doing that. I know you didn't want to because you thought you'd hurt me."

"I only did so because I spent some time _learning_ how to do it. If I didn't then I would never have even thought about it."

Dick lays there for a moment as he continues to catch his breath, and then he snickers.

"So, Deathstroke the Terminator did homework for _me?_ How considerate."

"Shut up, kitten."


End file.
